


feline diversion tactics

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: When Koyama wants attention, he’ll seek it anyway he can.





	feline diversion tactics

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Nya,” Koyama said firmly, nudging Shige with his head.

Shige’s glasses slid off his nose as he turned to fix Koyama with a strange look. “You are not a cat. And I am reading.”

“Nya,” Koyama tried again, leaning on Shige’s shoulder and pressing his nose into his neck.

“Ko -” Shige started, interrupting himself with traitorous chuckles as he pushed Koyama away. “Don’t do that.”

“Nya?” Koyama asked, smirking a little as he went to do it again.

“Koyama!” Shige exclaimed, covering his neck with one hand while managing to balance his book with the other. “If you’re a cat, you should go play with Nyanta.”

Koyama eyed Nyanta from across the room and muttered something in cat speak. Nyanta continued sleeping on the air vent, unfazed. When he returned to Shige, the latter had turned to the side, blocking any further attempts of disturbance with his knees.

Defeated, Koyama whined and curled up as close to Shige as he could, rubbing his head along his leg.

“Cats don’t whine,” Shige pointed out. “Dogs whine.”

Koyama poked him in the ankle with a nail, managing to squeeze between Shige and the back of the couch when the former jumped. Satisfied, Koyama laid his head on Shige’s lap and batted the book pages with his fingers.

Shige sighed and lowered a hand to Koyama’s hair, running his fingers through it lazily as he went back to his book. Since he was being petted, Koyama decided to leave him alone for awhile and got comfortable, stretching out on the couch and looping one of his arms around Shige’s thigh.

When Shige started rubbing his ears, Koyama’s breath turned into a low rumble. Shige seemed highly amused by Koyama’s ‘purring’ and kept it up, even after Koyama squirmed and tried to shake him off.

“What, do you have mites?” Shige asked seriously, and Koyama smacked him on the arm. “Bad kitty! Don’t hit Shige. Shige loves you.”

Koyama blinked and leaned up to lick the spot on Shige’s arm where he’d made contact, but Shige just smiled and pet him on the head, urging him to lie back down as he went back to his book again.

This time Koyama didn’t protest when Shige’s fingers touched his ears, only made a strained noise and rolled onto his stomach. If Shige thought there was anything odd about that, he didn’t let it be known; he continued raking his nails through Koyama’s hair and tracing his ears like it was second nature for them to sit like this.

However, Koyama found himself biting his lip and clutching onto the couch cushion at the pressure that began to accumulate from Shige’s innocent touch. It was probably the most erotic that Koyama’s ever been touched, and it wasn’t even anywhere inappropriate. His body was reacting without his permission, and when Shige’s fingers grazed over his tragus, he couldn’t stop himself and moaned softly.

Shige paused and Koyama cringed. He was filled with fear that Shige might get angry and yell at him, or even worse not want to be his friend anymore. He couldn’t help that he responded that strongly to Shige’s touch just like he couldn’t help how he felt about Shige in the first place, which he still couldn’t define but he knew it took up all of his heart.

He started to speak, forget about the cat game and explain himself, but then Shige’s fingers were moving again and his voice was light and amused.

“Cats don’t make noises like that, silly Koyama.”

“Nya,” Koyama agreed.

Shige had turned a few more pages by the time Koyama got comfortable again, facedown in Shige’s stomach while Shige massaged the back of his neck and skull. It felt very nice and Koyama was deeply jealous of any cats – particularly Nyanta – who got to have this done to them constantly.

Then Shige’s nails trailed lightly along the top of his spine, and Koyama jerked with his whole body. The arm that was looped around Shige’s thigh tightened, eliciting a gasp from Shige while he did it again. Koyama groaned into Shige’s belly and shivered, clutching onto a handful of denim-covered flesh that he belatedly realized was Shige’s inner thigh.

Shige gasped again, his fingers slipping up into Koyama’s hair and tugging a little. Koyama started to lift his head, thinking that’s what Shige wanted him to do, but he was urged back down onto Shige’s abdomen that seemed to be rising and falling with each breath much quicker than normal.

He loosened his grip on Shige’s thigh and felt him relax, immediately rubbing the spot to make it better. Except that Shige choked on his air and sat straight up, closing his legs and doing everything but push Koyama away. When Koyama looked up into his face, he was almost knocked back by the intense stare Shige was giving him, a mixture of incredulity and disbelief and maybe even a little relief.

It didn’t make sense to Koyama and he wasn’t about to try and make sense out of it. “Nya?”

Shige laughed, a low guttural laugh that made Koyama smile. He wasn’t reading anymore, Koyama noticed; the book had been abandoned on the arm of the couch, and now Koyama had Shige’s undivided attention just like he’d wanted. He grinned happily and settled his head across Shige’s entire lap, ‘purring’ some more as Shige’s hand now rested on his arm and gave him even more shivers.

Shige shifted suddenly, and Koyama could feel something stirring against the back of his head. Without giving himself time to freak out, he rolled onto his back, pushing back against it and watching Shige’s face as he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip.

“Bad kitty,” Shige grumbled, scooting down in his seat and spreading his legs a little.

“I’m a good kitty,” Koyama whispered, moving his head from side to side until there was definitely a hard lump behind it.

Shige’s eyes flashed open, regarding Koyama oddly as his hand slid down Koyama’s arms. “Cats like their bellies petted, right?”

Koyama nodded a little too much, purposely rubbing his head against Shige’s crotch, then gulped as Shige pushed up his shirt and drifted all four fingers along his stomach, making it indent and tremble while Koyama purred harder. He arched when Shige approached his waistline and let a little whine escape when he drew back.

“Bad kitty,” Shige said again, but this time he was smiling. He finger-skipped his way over to where Koyama’s hand was and grabbed it, pulling on it until he sat up and turned around to face him.

“Nya,” said Koyama, leaning over to press his face into Shige’s neck again, and this time Shige let him. Even when Koyama flicked his tongue out to lick at the skin, Shige didn’t push him away, only growled deeply as he shuddered under Koyama’s touch. “Is Shige a kitty too?”

“Wan,” Shige answered with a strained chuckle.

“Cats and dogs don’t get along,” Koyama pointed out, his lips dragging along Shige’s neck as he spoke.

“These ones do,” Shige replied, pulling Koyama into his lap and licking a fat stripe up the side of his face. “Wan!”

Koyama giggled, wiping his face with his arm and turning to retaliate, but Shige had leaned in to go for seconds and caught Koyama on the mouth instead of the cheek.

Koyama’s eyes flew open, meeting Shige’s that were equally as wide as their lips remained touching for a good number of seconds. Koyama pulled away first, lowering his eyes and opening his mouth to apologize when Shige grabbed his face and kissed him again.

It was different this time, less accidental and more certain, and Koyama tilted his head and wrapped his arms around Shige as their lips moved against each other, breaking apart only to come back together over and over again. When Koyama shifted in Shige’s lap, Shige gasped and Koyama slipped the tip of his tongue past Shige’s parted lips to flick against the other. He felt the resulting growl throughout his entire body and started to lean back, although whether it was from his own volition or Shige’s urging couldn’t be determined.

His back hit the couch and Shige hovered over him, one knee between both of Koyama’s legs and his arms looped around Koyama’s shoulders. Shige’s tongue was like electricity with the way it sent shocks down Koyama’s spine with each flick inside his mouth, each flick against his own tongue that had Koyama tugging on Shige’s belt loops to come closer.

He did, albeit very carefully, and Koyama moaned at the friction from Shige’s thigh in his groin. He felt Shige hard against his hip and swallowed his shocked noises, kissing him more deeply as he rolled his hips upwards to feel more. Shige reciprocated and Koyama’s hands dropped to his ass, squeezing and guiding him until Shige straddled his waist completely and moved directly against him.

Koyama was the one to break the kiss, rather harshly by tossing his head back and groaning at the way Shige felt rubbing against him. Shige dipped into Koyama’s neck and sucked along his pulse point, grunting when Koyama pushed up even harder and met Shige thrust for thrust.

Koyama was starting to question his stamina when Shige’s hands darted between them, fumbling with his belt and other fastenings while muttering something about chafing that made Koyama giggle. He nosed along Shige’s face until he could kiss his cheek, then his lips as he snuck his own hands between them and ran a finger along Shige’s length.

Shige kissed him hard, moving on to unfasten Koyama’s pants while Koyama took Shige in his hands and stroked him firmly. Shige was a little hesitant about touching Koyama, but then Koyama took them both in one hand and Shige no longer had any reservations about pretty much anything. He tore his mouth away and buried his face in Koyama’s neck, panting and groaning as he continued to roll his hips and push through their hands, rubbing against Koyama and making him feel an entirely new kind of friction that he was sure he could get used to.

Shige’s breath quickened along with his motions, and the way he twitched against Koyama set him off too, clinging onto him as they pulsed and sputtered together. Koyama’s head fell back, unable to move much more than that with Shige’s entire weight on top of him, and he was very aware of the stickiness between them as he made a face and pushed Shige over enough to scoot out from under him.

He saw the state of his shirt and turned to Shige with a glare, but all Shige did was snort and roll onto his stomach, laughing into the couch pillow while Koyama pulled the shirt over his head and threw it straight in the washer.

When he returned, Shige was reading his damn book again, practically hanging off of the couch with the book set open on the floor. Wordlessly, Koyama jumped straight onto his back, fusing his lips to the back of Shige’s neck and not letting go until Shige turned around and kissed him.

Now that Koyama knew how to get Shige’s attention, he had a feeling that Shige would try and read whenever he came over. That was okay, though, Koyama could think of many creative ways to win against a book, thanks to Nyanta.


End file.
